i'll never let you down
by Shuzy-Chan
Summary: it hurts when the person that made you feel specila yesterday, make you feel unwanted today. (oneshot/bechloe)


_Tell me baby what we're gonna do_

 _I'll make it easy, got a lot to lose_

 _Watch the sunlight, coming through_

 _Open the window, let it shine on you_

When Chloe breaked down your walls, she felt happy, like she discovered some awesome lost treasure.

Aubrey wasn't really okay with it, with the whole 'Beca is now my new bestriend'-happiness that Chloe was sending everywhere, but she saw the look on her bestfriend's eyes. Joy.

you, on the other hand, were always looking at Chloe with the most caring eyes you'll ever see. There was jealousy, too. But you dealed with it.

' _cause i've been sick and working all week_

 _And i've been doing just fine_

 _Yiu've been tired of watching me_

 _Forgot to have a good time, boy_

 _You can take it all these spaces_

 _Never keeping it real_

 _I know exactly how you feel_

Came the time when you realized that Chloe started losing interest in her.

When Chloe met a boy named Marc, who was good looking, smart and handsome.

when the bellas started to look at you with compassion.

 _When you say you've had enough_

 _And you light just give up_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _When you feeling low on love_

 _I'll be what you drealing of_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

But when she came to see you, in tears, saying that marc cheated on her, you let her cry on your shoulder, you buy her icecream, you watch movies with her…

Your pain on the chest don't stop growing.

It explode when she go back with marc.

You don't understand.

Why him and not you ?

 _There's a million ways to go_

 _Don't be embarassed if you lose control_

 _On the rooftop, now you know_

 _Your body frozen and you lost_

 _Your soul_

You start to ignore her.

You don't send messages and don't call anymore.

She don't seem to realyze it yet.

You start losing interest in mixing, like you're inspiration is gone.

Maybe she was your soul.

' _cause i've been sick and working all week_

 _And i've been doing just fine_

 _Yiu've been tired of watching me_

 _Forgot to have a good time, boy_

 _You can take it all these spaces_

 _Never keeping it real_

 _I know exactly how you feel_

 _When you say you've had enough_

 _And you light just give up_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _When you feeling low on love_

 _I'll be what you drealing of_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

You call your dad ? you tell him that you're not feeling well in Barfen anymore.

He ask you why.

You don't say anything, and he now know that youre too hurt to speak

''fine. At the end of the month, i'll take you to LA, Beca. I'm sorry.''

You tell everyone, expect Chloe.

 _Let me take you where you never go_

 _Have a little fun, it's the only way we know_

 _Let me show you what you never see_

 _You know how to love only when you're holding me_

She hug you like she never did. You just gave her a little gift, a CD, with the last mix you made.

She smile so brighly it hurts you.

She doesn't know you're leaving tomorrow.

 _When you say you've had enough_

 _And you light just give up_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _When you feeling low on love_

 _I'll be what you drealing of_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

five years had passed.

You're now one of the most talented and well-known DJ all over the world.

You receive a phone call, one day.

You don't know who it is.

'' Beca ? it's Chloe.''

She wants to see you.

You say yes.

 _When you say you've had enough_

 _And you light just give up_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _When you feeling low on love_

 _I'll be what you drealing of_

 _Oh, oh_

She tell you she married Marc but divorced one year ago.

She tell you she missed you.

She tell you that you haven't changed.

You tell her she's the same as always.

You tell her that you didn't missed her.

You tell her that you're married to a girl named Kate and you have a son.

 _I will never let you down_

 _Oh, oh_

 _I will never let you down_

 _Oh, oh_

She seem shocked.

You staand up, smile at her.

Tell her good bye.

she grab your arm and say

''i've always been in love with you Beca.''

You look at her in the eyes , but all you can see is fear.

You think about Kate and Neil (your son).

You smile.

'' **but i don't anymore, Chloe.''**

 _I will let you down._

 _ **Hello there !**_

 _ **Hope you enjoyed.**_

 _ **I knwo it's short but ther idea came up to my mind hen i was listening to ''i will never let you down'' by Rita Ora.**_

 _ **And i'm frech, sorry for the mistakes**_ __ __

 _ **(i love angst and sadness, btw)**_

 _ **See ya soon**_


End file.
